Once Loving Brothers
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is a Sideshow Bob and Cecil story that will have many follow-up stories.
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons fanfic

A Sideshow Bob and Cecil Terwilliger story

Once Loving Brothers

Note: I've noticed that not many folks write fanfics on these two so I'll be writing fanfics that go hand-in-hand of these two as a couple. These will be like my Herbert Powell and Homer Simpson stories, with the incest and some of the plots will be converged.

Disclaimer: In this first story, I only own the story and one character, an OC named Jimmy Lordix.

Chapter 1: Cecil Reflects on His Choices in Life

It was a cool December day, and all of Springfield was at town meeting, even Sideshow Bob and his younger brother, Cecil. Mayor Quimby was discussing what they all should do with the budget, all the while Cecil was reflecting on his life, he knew that at first he wasn't much, a bit whiny, but what was he supposed to be like at the ages of a second old to two years old, and then he was still a bit pouty and needy from three to eight. Starting when he first started school, kids bullied him, some times he'd have the aid of his brother, but that was until Robert graduated, he then had to be the big hero, but he couldn't.

Once he graduated he knew of only one thing he wanted to be, a clown or at least one's sidekick, his brother would try to steer him away from that constantly. Once Bob got his dream job, he lost faith in him, he started hating him, but as of recently he had grown feelings for him. He doesn't plan on telling Bob this, well not until the man's drunk enough to do stuff. He knew if he told him while he's sober, he'd just punch him and tell him that he's finally coming out of the closet.

End of chapter 1: Cecil Reflects on His Choices in Life

Next:

Chapter 2: Cecil Talks to Jimmy


	2. Chapter 2

Once Loving Brothers

Chapter 2: Cecil Talks to Jimmy

A few hours after the meeting ended, Cecil had called up his old friend, Jimmy Lordix, he told him to meet him at the Guilded Truffle. Once they both are there, Cecil and the aqua-haired man sit at a table, Jimmy is the first speak, "So what'd you want see me about, C man?", Cecil becomes embaressed and says, "Promise to keep your voice down and to also not tell my brother?", "Yeah yeah sure, what's up?" says Jimmy. Cecil looks around then motions for Jimmy to lean closer, once he did, Cecil whispers this into his ear, "I have a thing for Bob now.", "You have a crush on your brother? That's just sick.", "Yeah, I know but I do."

A waitress comes over and says, "Would you like two menus?", Cecil nods and says, "I would like one.", Jimmy also says that he wants one. Once the waitress walks off, Jimmy says, "You ever gonna tell him?" Cecil smiles a little and says that he will invite Bob to Moe's tonight and then once he's good and drunk he'll do so much to him and tell him how he feels, Jimmy says, "You know Bob'll hate you the next morning, right?" Cecil sighs and says, "Yes, but maybe we can do so much that he'll remember it."

End of chapter 2: Cecil Talks to Jimmy

Next:

Chapter 3: Cecil and Bob at Moe's


	3. Chapter 3

Once Loving Brothers

Chapter 3: Cecil and Bob at Moe's

It's seven thirty PM, and Cecil's at Moe's drinking a Duff, in walks his older brother, Bob sits next Cecil and orders a Duff. Once Moe gave the man the beer, Bob looks at his brother and says, "You get drunk here? I never suspected this behavior from you." Cecil was a bit drunk and says, "Oh-ho you, you don't know-oh much about me nowadays.", "Touche." says the older brother. Bob takes a sip of his beer, and Cecil says, "I-I need to-ooh tell you-ooh something, brother.", "What's on your mind?", says Bob. The younger brother takes his brother's hand, puts it up to his lips, kisses it, and tells him that he wants him.

Bob pulls his hand away, slapping Cecil afterward, saying sternly, "YOU'RE SICK! I'M STRAIGHT!" Cecil sighs and says, "I just love you-ooh, Bob." Bob takes another sip of his beer and says, "I'll get drunk and give sex a try, brother." Cecil hugs his brother, who hugs back and says, "If I don't enjoy it, then don't expect me to stay." Cecil pulls away, taking Bob by the hand, and says, "I understand, let's head to my pla-ace I've got some beer there."

End of chapter 3: Cecil and Bob at Moe's

Next:

Chapter 4: The Sex


	4. Chapter 4

Once Loving Brothers

Chapter 4: The Sex

After a half an hour, the two brothers are in the younger one's living room sitting on the couch, the older one is sipping a beer that Cecil got him. Bob smiles as he unbuttons the top button on his shirt saying, "Your place is actually very nice." Cecil was entranced in his brother's looks, so he says, "I'm more interested in you than anything, brother." Bob chuckles and undoes his belt buckle, pulling it off afterwards, "I love you too." Cecil pulls off his vest, and then leans towards his brother's head and says before their lips meet, "You know I've never had sex before.." Bob wasn't shocked, but he does drop the beer, he also kisses back. Cecil feels as his older brother puts his hands on his hip, as well as lick his lower lip, he puts his hands on the man's hip and opens his mouth.

Cecil pulls away and grabs a button on his brother's shirt, who says, "You're eager for sex, aren't you?" The man nods and unbuttons the button as well as the others and then pulls the shirt off of his brother, Bob unbuttons Cecil's shirt buttons and then pulls it off of him, he notices that Cecil has abs and says, "I thought you never worked out.", "I started when I first realized I wanted you." says the brother. Bob chuckles and says, "You know that abs aren't essential for a lot of jobs.", "I know but I wanted to turn you on. So maybe we could go beyond sex to..well..dating." Cecil asks Bob if he needs another beer before things heat up, to which Bob nods and says "I will, because I don't want to hurt you."

After ten minutes, the brothers are in Cecil's bedroom, both we're standing in front of the bed, Bob kicks off his shoes, so does Cecil, who says, "I want you inside me!" Bob smiles and pulls off his pants and boxers and tells him that he's happy to be the first one to fuck him. Cecil pulls off his pants and boxers, goes over to the left side of the bed, getting on top of the blanket, Bob gets on top of the blanket from the right side. Cecil smiles and says, "I'm so excited! This will be great!" Bob moves in front of Cecil and then says, "Now before I enter you, I need you to wet my penis." Cecil lays down and faces Bob's ass, Bob's penis comes out and the younger brother sticks it in his mouth, which makes Bob smile more.

"You act like you've done this before, brother." says the older brother, "I haven't, but I watch porn every now and then." Cecil tells him. Bob nods and feels as sweat rolls down his body, he puts his left hand on Cecil's head, while Cecil is sucking on his penis. Bob remembers how he's done two women so far, and he didn't feel as close to either woman as he feels towards his brother. Cecil sees Bob run his other hand through his palm tree hair, and this makes him gag on his brother's penis because Bob was sexier than any woman. Bob asks if Cecil's okay, Cecil stops sucking his brother's penis and says that he just got turned on, Bob laughs and says, "Sorry. I had to make sure my hair was clean."

Cecil giggles at this, "You're so weird.", "Nowhere near as weird as you." Bob says playfully. Bob then tells Cecil that he's going to enter him, so Cecil sits up, and Bob uses his left pointer finger and middle fingers as scissors to open his brother's hole, then sticking his penis in Cecil's hole.

End of chapter 4: The Sex

Next:

Chapter 5: Bob Wakes Up To A Surprising Feeling


	5. Chapter 5

Once Loving Brothers

Chapter 5: Bob Wakes Up To A Surprising Feeling

That next morning, Bob wakes up and sees Cecil beside him, at first he was shocked, but then he actually remembered what happened last night. He uncovers himself, puts his clothes on, he goes to the nearby bathroom, notices some small bite marks on his neck, he suspects that Cecil must've nibbled his neck before he went to sleep. The older brother, looks in the mirror and says, "Last night was actually really fun. I actually want to have sex with Cecil more." He then realizes that he said that and thinks, "WHAT AM I SAYING?! HE'S MY BROTHER!" Cecil wakes up and sees Bob in his bathroom, he enters and says, "Morning sexy.", "Morning Cecil, I'm happy this morning." says the brother. Cecil puts his hands on Bob's shoulders and says, "Me too. But why are you happy? I thought you'd be mad.", "I actually remember what we did, and I..well I want to do it again tonight."

After about an hour, Bob is walking in the park alone, when he notices Bart with his family walking towards the lake. He goes over to them and says, "Hello Simpsons." The family isn't alarmed, Bart is the first to respond saying, "Hey Bob." Lisa is the next to respond asking the man how he's doing, to which he happily says, "I'm great. I have a new love." Bart asks if they can meet this person, to which Bob tells them that they know him, Bart laughs a little before saying, "Wait did you say you're dating a guy?" The former maniac growls and says, "Yes, and I'm not saying who it is." Bart asks if it's Krusty, and Bob tells him, "WHY ON EARTH WOULD I DATE KRUSTY?! HE ABUSED ME!" Lisa asks, "Can we at least get a clue?" Bob sighs and tells the children that the man framed him, Bart then exclaims, "IT'S CECIL!"

End of chapter 5: Bob Wakes Up To A Surprising Feeling

Next:

Chapter 6: Cecil Wants To Make His Relationship Public


End file.
